1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of setting a print medium, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus using a roll-shaped print medium having an adhesive face and a method of setting the print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having, e.g., two or more of the foregoing capabilities. For example, there is known an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a roll-shaped print medium, e.g., a label printer for printing on a print medium having an adhesive face, such as a tape or an unmounted label sheet, with no release sheet adhering to the adhesive face (hereinafter also referred to as “linerless label sheet”) and cutting the print medium into a predetermined length after the printing to obtain a print medium piece (hereinafter also referred to as a “label piece”).
For example, in an image forming apparatus using a roll sheet, a sheet storage unit loaded with the roll sheet is configured to be drawable from an apparatus body (see JP-2005-255298-A).
However, such a roll-shaped print medium is a continuous sheet. In a configuration in which the roll-shaped print medium is held and conveyed by a continuous belt, the print medium may be skewed or wrinkled by the conveyance if an initial setting position is slightly tilted.
For such a drawable sheet storage unit like that proposed in JP-2005-255298-A, even if a roll body is set into the sheet storage unit and the sheet storage unit is pushed into the apparatus body, a roll sheet may not be set to a conveyance unit in such a manner that the roll sheet is not skewed or wrinkled.
In other words, there is a demand for enhancing an operability (setting performance) in setting a roll sheet in a conveyable state while preventing skew and wrinkle of the roll sheet.